The present invention relates to an assembly made up of a tintometric machine and a lift trolley, said assembly allows moving the containers into which the desired quantity of fluid will be dispensed by the tintometric machine, allowing the tintometric machine to operate only when the trolley is correctly positioned inside the tintometric machine.
Tintometric machines are known which comprise an external structure for containing a plurality of containers or canisters to which one or more dispenser systems are connected, the latter being able to dispense a desired quantity of a fluid, such as paints, particularly dyes, into a vessel or container arranged in a dispensing station or emplacement.
Said machines must be extremely compact and versatile in terms of their possible applications (e.g. they must contain a large number of canisters to provide a wide range of colours), as well as easy to maintain.
Said machines must be compact and easy to use, and must require as little maintenance as possible.
On the other hand, in the event of a failure they must be easily repairable at low costs and with short downtimes.
Tintometric machines are known which comprise a dispensing station where a container, e.g. a tin, is positioned for being filled, at least partially, with fluids contained in canisters comprised in the tintometric machine.
Tintometric machines are known which comprise a housing for big containers. Said containers can normally be transported by means of independent trolleys or handling means. Said housings cannot also accommodate said trolleys or handling means.
No solution known in the art envisages a system for handling containers or vessels which also allows them to be transported outside the tintometric machine and which ensures that the container is properly positioned in the tintometric machine, regardless of the dimensions of the container itself.